Mi corazón en sus manos
by Elihg
Summary: ONE-SHOT.-Hace tres meses perdí lo que más amaba en el mundo hermano, a mi bebe y a mi mujer, ella se fue tras él. NO TIENE FINAL FELIZ, SI NO TE GUSTA NO LO LEAS O ME ODIARAS.


**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MÍA LA SOÑÉ ANOCHE...**

**Es la primera historia que subo, y seria para mi un honor que la leyeran y mas aun que dejaran review!, no les voy a pedir que sean buenas ni nada, quiero que escriban en serio lo que les pareció, pues se que a muchas les gustan los finales felices. Es por esto también que quiero aclarar unas cosas, no pienso en el suicidio como la forma de terminar con los problemas, jamas he experimentado nada parecido a lo de mi historia y NO TIENE FINAL FELIZ, ASÍ QUE YA LES AVISO ANTES DE QUE ME ODIEN!**

**Mi Corazón en sus manos**

Espero que al leer esta carta, hermano, te encuentres bien de salud y junto a Rose y la pequeña Elena. Sé que me has escrito, email, cartas y me has llamado, pero no era el momento para hablar, tres meses después el dolor aun sigue dentro de mí, pero creo que te debo una explicación de porque he desaparecido.

Así comenzó mi vida a cambiar de color. Hace más o menos 1 año, Bella, me llamó angustiada, me pedía que nos viésemos, me decía que tenía que contarme una noticia que cambiaría nuestras vidas para bien o para mal. A pesar que sabía que yo lo era todo para ella así como ella lo es todo para mí, sentí un poco de temor, no quería saber de algo que nos podía separar para mal.

**FLASH BACK**

_-Edward, cariño, ¿llevas mucho tiempo esperándome?- me preguntó Bella, la verdad es que si llevaba tiempo esperándola, creo que cerca de 1 hora._

_-No tanto amor, pero es que estaba nervioso- conteste y era verdad, tan solo quería que me dijera la noticia, y bueno si era algo malo lo podríamos superar, estoy seguro o por lo menos lo intentaría._

_-Amor, no quise asustarte, pero es que yo también tengo miedo, es algo de lo que no habíamos hablado antes- me dijo, y podía ver en su cara un poco de temor, mientras que se mordía ese labio carnoso que tanto me gustaba –primero quiero que sepas que esto lo supe hoy en la mañana y quise contártelo enseguida, quiero que sepas que te daré todo el tiempo que necesites para que puedas asimilar la noticia._

_-Bella, por favor cuéntame ya, porque me has puesto más nervioso, dime de qué se trata- le dije sin poder aguantar más._

_-Ayer fui al hospital…- me dijo mirando sus manos_

_-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?, ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿necesitas algo?, porque si es así yo puedo…- no me dejo terminar poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre mi boca._

_-Calla, déjame contarte todo sin interrupciones- me dijo, esperando que yo asintiera, quitó su mano de mi boca, me dio un corto beso y continúo._

_-Fui al hospital, porque me desmayé mientras estaba en clases en la universidad, me había pasado unas veces anteriormente, pero siempre lo atribuí al estrés que sentía por estar en tiempo de exámenes. Esta vez no pude evitar ir, porque mis compañeras me obligaron- me miro con una cara de pena ya que yo la mire un poco enojado, pero es que me preocupo por ella. –en fin en el hospital me hicieron exámenes de sangre, ya sabes para descartar anemia o embarazo, etc. bueno tu eres el doctor. Y me los entregaron hoy en la mañana._

_-Y ¿Qué tienes?- pregunte, esperando que no fuese nada grave, podría ser por estrés, mala alimentación, y enserio esperaba que no fuese nada a largo plazo, hasta que bajo su cara y vi unas lagrimas caer._

_-Pues, tengo 2 meses de embarazo- me soltó de prisa_

_-¿EMBARAZO?-_

_No sé que me pasó, pero cuando me di cuenta, Bella lloraba desconsolada y me decía que lo pensara, que me amaba y no quería que yo la abandonara. ¿Abandonarla?, ella me va a dar uno de los tesoros más grandes en el mundo y ¿cree que la dejaré?, la amo más de lo que amo a la música y ¿cree que la abandonaré?. Me puse de pie y me acerque a ella, la abrace con la fuerza suficiente para no dejarla escapar, pero cuidando a mi minimi creciendo en la pancita de mi amor._

_-Bebe, ¿Cómo crees que te podría abandonar?, mi vida sin ti no sería nada, sin ti ni nuestro pequeño, claro que estaremos juntos amor- le dije, nos besamos como si el amor se pudiera demostrar en un beso, como si millones de palabras de amor se dijeran de boca en boca a través de un beso. Después de la cena la lleve a pasear y mientras caminábamos nos detuvimos frente a una feria en donde vi el primer juguete perfecto para nuestro bebe, un leoncito de peluche, sé que le encantaría, por lo menos a Bella le gusto, ella me llamaba león, sobre todo en las mañanas en que despertábamos juntos._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Emmett ese y cuando me pediste acompañarte a una cita doble porque Rose llevaría a su hermana pequeña Isabella, han sido los mejores momentos de mi vida. Quien iba a pensarlo que esa pequeña niña de 19 años se convertiría en mi mundo. Luego de que ustedes se fueron a vivir casi al otro lado del mundo y nos enteramos de que nuestro bebe estaba creciendo dentro de mi mujer, decidí llevarla a vivir conmigo, ella debía saber que estaba para ella y que lo que necesitara lo tendría.

Aun recuerdo cuando a los 4 meses se le ocurrió comer papas fritas, pepinillos y helado, tuve que recorrer media ciudad buscando las papas que le gustaban para que luego me corriera de la habitación porque le dije que todo mezclado se veía asqueroso. Aunque preferiría mil veces ver esa asquerosa mezcla que dormir lejos de ella y ese pequeño vientre me envió a dormir al sofá. Lo que más me gustaba era ver su vientre crecer cada día, y sentir las pataditas de mí bebe.

A los 5 meses fuimos a ver al ginecólogo, y nos dijo que sería niño, y me imagine la vida con él, enseñándole a tocar el piano, componiendo nanas para su mamá, llevándolo de paseo, enseñándole a andar en bicicleta y todo lo que papá y tú me enseñaron hermano, que bella intentara peinar su cabello y oírlo llamarme papá por primera vez. Pero la oscuridad se derramó sobre nosotros desde ese momento.

+Deje de escribir la carta, no aguantaba el dolor, me levanté del escritorio, fui al baño a lavar mi rostro y me estire en mi cama. En la misma cama donde dormíamos juntos, los tres.

_-¿Tienes hambre?- le pregunte mientras manejaba_

_-No- respondió Bella mientras acariciaba su vientre, me contagio y puse una de mis manos sobre ella, justo en ese momento mi pateador decidió hacerse notar dando pequeños golpecitos, según yo, pero que hicieron a bella recogerse de dolor._

_-¿Te encuentras bien amor?- le pregunte luego de notar de que su cara no se compuso del gesto y seguía frunciendo el ceño y mordiendo con fuerza su labio inferior, clara característica de que no estaba para nada cómoda_

_-Amor, ¿Qué pasa?- le dije, ella me miro y con lagrimas en sus ojos, me pidió entre susurros que la lleve al hospital._

+Me desperté cerca de las 4 de la mañana, sabía que debía continuar escribiendo que ellos se merecían saber todo, pero no podía, no tenia palabras para continuar. Me tome uno de los calmantes que encontré hace unos días en las cosas de ella, y poco a poco mirando hacia la nada caí en un sueño.

_Mi niño corría por el campo, daba vueltas por mi alrededor mientras yo le cantaba, su madre leía y lo miraba, cada vez que el niño paraba y comenzaba a bailar al son de mi canción, Bella reía, su risa de campanas que siempre me contagiaba. Mi niño me decía que él quería tocar el piano y cantar igual que yo, pero siempre le dije que él sería mejor y de eso estaba seguro, tenía mi cabello y cada vez que intentaba peinarlo se le alborotaba mas, era gracioso de ver, igual a la melena de un león. Era igual a mi pero con la hermosura y gracia de Bella._

+Hermano hace 3 meses cuando acabábamos de cumplir los 6 con mi pequeño Simón, porque mi mujer dijo que no quería repetir el nombre de ninguno de sus parientes, además que hablo algo de que Rose y ella habían decidido el primer hombre Swan se llamaría Simón, aunque claro este sería un Cullen, pero si se lo decía estaba seguro que me mandaría a dormir fuera de la habitación, así que mejor acepté el nombre de todas maneras es un lindo nombre. Íbamos camino a comprar la cuna de mi hijo cuando Bella se comenzó a sentir mal, podía ver como se quejaba, lloraba y entre susurros me pidió que la llevara al hospital.

_Escuchaba un pitido horrendo junto a mí,se que lo había escuchado antes y muchas veces pero ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos para cerciorarme del lugar en el que estaba, la luz me cegaba y la cabeza me dolía mucho, sentía algo en mi nariz, y unos leves pinchazos en mi mano, lo cual era extraño porque lo último que recuerdo es estar manejando y ver unas luces cegándome y de vuelta el dolor de cabeza esta vez mucho más fuerte, no pude aguantar levanté mis manos para agarrar mi cabeza y escuche que una voz conocida me llamaba, pero no era la voz que quería oír._

_-Hermano, ¿estás bien?- me dijo Alice -¿me puedes oír?- me dolía mucho mas la cabeza cuando escuchaba su voz desesperada y más elevada de lo normal._

_-Estoy bien- respondí, recibiendo un suspiro de alivio y un beso en la mejilla, daba gracias tener a mi hermana conmigo, ella ayudaría a cuidar del bebe también.-¿Dónde está Bella?- le pregunte a mi hermana, su mirada fue de temor y pena -¿Cómo llegue aquí?- de eso era lo único que estaba seguro de que no sabía, cómo ni porque estaba en un hospital._

_-Edward, ¿no recuerdas nada?- me respondió Alice, quería contestarle algo pero no quería ser rudo._

_-Ali, crees que si recordara algo, ¿te preguntaría que paso?- ella me miro con disculpas y pude notar que lagrimas salian por sus ojos y estoy seguro que no fueron por mis palabras -¿Qué pasa Alice?, ¿Cómo están Bella y mi bebe?._

_-Chocaron Edward- me dijo Ali y mi mundo se me vino abajo, lo único que puedo recordar es que Bella comenzó a quejarse de mucho dolor, a gritar y tocarse el vientre pidiéndome a gritos que la llevase al hospital, recuerdo que bajo sus manos hasta su entre pierna para luego mostrar que estaba sangrando y no podía quitar mi vista de su mano temblorosa y ensangrentada, una luz en frente de mi no me dejaba ver, escuche un PIP PIP_

_-¡No puede ser, todo fue mi culpa, dime que están bien!- le grite a mi hermana -¡DIMELO!- para ese punto yo ya estaba sentado en la camilla gritando desesperado, recordando todo antes de que impactáramos contra el camión._

_-No fue tu culpa hermano, no lo fue- me decía llorando, mientras se levanto para tocar el botón que llamaba a las enfermeras._

_-Alice, hermana contesta por favor- se lo pedí sin aguantar las lágrimas_

_-Bella está mejor, tiene unos cuantos moretones que sanarán, pero no debes culparte- pude respirar y calmarme un poco, si decía que estaba bien entonces asumo que ella y mi bebe lo están, pero no entiendo porque aun ella no dejaba de llorar -ella estará bien, ahora está durmiendo, pero en cuanto se reponga se irán juntos a casa los dos- eso no me dio consuelo y volvió a mí la incertidumbre._

_-¿Qué hay de mi bebe?, ¿Por qué dices los dos?- le pregunte- ella me miró con pena, tanta que las palabras no salían de su boca, y desde ese momento lo supe, yo había matado a mi bebe, era un asesino, yo condene mi vida y la de mi mujer a la tristeza, mi hermana me abrazo, pero en ese momento llegó una enfermera me anestesió y comencé a vivir mi muerte._

_Habían pasado 4 días de la muerte de mi bebe, y me dieron el alta, lo primero que hice fue ir a la habitación de Bella, no lo merecía, no merecía estar con ella por mi culpa lo perdimos, pero soy demasiado egoísta y me quede junto a ella, los días pasaban, creí que no despertaba pero me daba cuenta que lo hacía pero no me hablaba, ni cuando le dieron el alta y nos fuimos a casa._

+A los seis meses mi bebe se fue al cielo hermano, aunque lloré y rogué que me lo devolvieran nadie me ayudaba, nadie me lo entregaba, con Simón se fue mi mujer y yo. A la semana a Bella le dieron el alta, en casa se acomodó en la silla mecedora que teníamos para el bebe y no salió más de ahí, una semana después llego la autopsia que había pedido, y ahí sentí que me volvían a patear Emmett. Los papeles decían que mi bebe nació vivo, lo sacaron a las 24 semanas con un 67% de probabilidades de vivir, ella lo vio, creí que lo que hablaba mientras dormía era parte de un macabro sueño, pero era verdad y eso me hace pensar que todo lo que dijo en sueños era verdad, ella dijo que lo vio pasar junto a ella, que escuchaba cuando los doctores dijeron que respiraba y se lo llevaron en una incubadora. Mi bebe vivió un día, para morir después de muerte súbita.

_Dos semanas de la muerte de mi bebe, luego de ir a buscar los papeles, leerlos y llorar sin poder parar, me fui a dar una ducha, si yo estaba mal Bella debía estar peor, y no quería que me viera mal, se que los calmantes que le recetaron le hacen descansar, pero cuando me ve sé que recuerda todo. Mientras me duchaba escuche escuché una puerta cerrarse de golpe, ya era común ese ruido, significaba que no me quería cerca de ella. Termine de ducharme, podía escuchar las sirenas de la policía y ambulancia fuera, pero aunque me traen malos recuerdos, decidí no prestar atención, calenté dos platos con comida y cuando el microondas me indico que ya estaba listo llamé a Bella para que viniese a comer aunque no lo hacía yo no perdía las esperanzas, me dirigía a la habitación de nuestro bebe con la comida en las manos cuando suena el timbre, como me quedaba más cerca la puerta fui a ver ahí primero._

_-Señor, esta es la residencia de Isabella Swan- me dijo uno de los dos policías que estaban en mi puerta._

_-Si aquí vive, ¿para que la busca?- les pregunte, no entendía que podía hacer la policía buscando a mi mujer._

_-Señor tiene que acompañarnos- me dijo el mismo policía, haciendo un gesto con las manos que me pedía salir de la casa y acompañarlos._

_-¿yo?, ¿Por qué?- pregunte, el policía se quito sus anteojos y me miro a los ojos, como pidiendo perdón sin perder autoridad._

_-Señor, hace una hora encontramos a la señora Swan muerta, en la calle justo debajo de su departamento- no pude hacer nada más que tirar lo que llevaba en mis manos y correr a la habitación de mi hijo donde Bella vivia, la puerta estaba cerrada pero la tumbe, la ventana abierta y ella por ninguna parte…._

+Hace tres meses perdí lo que más amaba en el mundo hermano, a mi bebe y a mi mujer, ella se fue tras él, así como tantas veces lo he querido hacer yo, lo dejo todo aquí para volar como un ángel, salió por la ventana con la ropa del accidente, el pequeño León de peluche que compramos juntos para nuestro pequeño, el anillo que tenia para pedirle matrimonio y que lo encontró en una de las cajas donde lo tenía escondido para el momento indicado, y mi corazón en sus manos…


End file.
